Sky Blue and Black
by nannygirl
Summary: If you ever need holding Call my name, I'll be there If you ever need holdingAnd no holding back, I'll see you through...A Niles and CC fic. Niles simply helps CC...Hey I'm not good at summaries. Happy Reading!


_Authors Note: I wrote this all in one day, because summer is here and I'm bored, and I was feeling a bit down. This fic is partly based on something that had happened to me. I love putting my own experiences into stories it's fun and easy!_

_Hope You Enjoy! __R&R!_

_**Sky Blue and Black**_

CC Babcock quickly made her way out of the office. She hadn't been to the Sheffield house lately. Especially since she was dating Roger. She had met Roger on a blind date and the two had been dating for almost two months, and it seemed the longer she was with Roger the less time she was at the Sheffield's. Things weren't as smoothly as before but CC wasn't quite sure she wanted out yet.

Of course she was still doing her work, only she did it at her apartment or at Rogers. This was the first time she'd been to the house in weeks, and she only came to discus something with Maxwell about the new show. Now that, what she came to talk to Maxwell about, was done she decided to go into the kitchen in hopes of finding a certain butler. Niles hadn't been here since she got in, she guessed he went out to the store, but she hoped he was back now. They hadn't insulted each other, let alone seen each other since the last time CC came by,

CC pushed the swinging door that lead to the kitchen, walked inside and was a bit disappointed at what she saw. Fran was sitting at the table drinking something that was in one of those green mugs, while reading yet another one of her gossip magazines.

"Hey Miss. Babcock!" Fran exclaimed looking up from her magazine "I haven't seen ya here in awhile. Guess thing are going good with Roger huh?"

"You could say that." CC said not really meaning it, as she walked over to the sink to put her own mug in it.

"Oh come on Miss. Babcock tell me." Fran began to whine, "I have no life of my own I like to know about others. Come on it'll be a woman to woman talk."

"Don't you need two women to do that Miss. Fine?" Niles asked as he made his way into the kitchen while carrying bags of groceries.

CC just rolled her eyes at the comment and watched Fran playfully hit Niles arm while laughing before helping him with the bags. CC didn't bother to say anything back which caused the two to look at her questioning.

"Miss. Babcock is something wrong?" Fran asked as she walked back to the table

"Nanny Fine nothing's wrong."

"Oh come on Miss. Babcock, ya can't keep everything inside, or else you'll blow up!"

CC looked over at Fran and gave her a look that told her she didn't believe it.

"It's true, that's how my cousin Jason died, or at least that's wha ma said. Now come on tell me!' Fran whined again.

"My God Nanny Fine don't you ever shut up!" CC began raising her voice "I don't know how Maxwell does it! I'm surprised he hasn't tried to escape by jumping out of the window while you're yapping away!"

Fran looked at CC with a shocked expression but it then faded as Fran began, "Only once and he was just going out to the patio to warm up…but it was in January!" her eyes got big, "Excuse me." she told CC and then walked past her and out of the kitchen. "Mr. Sheffield!" she called but before leaving the kitchen she turned to the blonds, "Boy that's something different." she said and then was out the door.

CC sighed and then sat back down, and soon Niles took a seat next to her, "So tell me CaCa, what's new?" CC looked over at him, "Oh great now that _Queen Yenta _is gone it's time for _King Yenta _to take over."

"Oh come on, I'm trying to be nice here."

"Fine you really want to know?" CC asked.

Niles nodded, "Well to bad, because this is and could be the one thing you will not find out." she said smirking.

"Fine but, who knows it could help you feel better, and perhaps fix your problem." Niles stated.

CC sighed, "Alright…but you better not go spreading this around the state as soon as I leave, got it!" "Alright, alright." he said as he put his hands up as if to protect himself. CC just shot him a look.

"Things, aren't going so good with Roger any more." she began.

"So break up with him."

"It's not that simple Niles!" CC groaned as she placed her head on the table, "Uh! You just wouldn't understand."

"Try me." he told her looking at her while he placed a hand on her left shoulder. CC slowly lifted her head and looked up at him.

"I can't break up with him because…. well because I'm getting old."

"And what the Ice Queens powers fade once she gets older."

"Niles!"

"I'm sorry, but I don't see where this is going."

"Niles, I'm approaching….an older age, and I have never been married once, or had any children."

This statement shocked Niles, and his face showed it. "What!" CC asked as she looked over at him

"Nothing it's just I never thought _you _would feel this way."

"Yeah well I guess, you don't know everything about me huh?" CC asked, "I never really thought I'd feel this way either, but I've never really known what love is. My relationships, don't last more than a season. You know I don't have too many good friendships. And my family isn't really a family."

"What do you mean?" Niles asked looking at her.

"Boy you know, I never thought I'd be talking like this to you." CC said smiling

"Neither did I but why ruin the moment?" he asked returning the smile.

"Anyways, my family isn't the Brady Bunch that's for sure. My siblings and myself were raised by the help…I mean the butlers and nannies." she added the butlers and nannies, so she wouldn't offend Niles, after all they were actually have a civil conversation. "My parents were always off somewhere and never really seemed to be around."

Niles was shocked, how could parents actually do that to their children, his family was the exact opposite.

"And well I don't know I guess now I want to find someone who can well you know, love me." she explained.

"And I'm guessing Roger isn't the man who can give you that." Niles stated knowing the answer.

"Right. It seems, like I'm the only one who's giving! He's just taking and taking. He used to give and the beginning but not anymore." she said a bit sadly.

"And you don't want to break up with him because you think he's your last chance for happiness. Am I right?" Niles questioned.

"Guess you do know me more about me than I thought you did."

"Miss Babcock, if you know he's not the one, then break up with him. You're just wasting your time, instead of looking for that one person who is…the one."

"Like who?" CC asked looking at him.

"Like the person who loves you as much as you love them."

CC sighed, "I guess you're right Niles."

"Well I know I'm right."

"Gee don't be so modest." CC stated sarcastically causing Niles and herself to chuckle, "So how do you know you're so right?"

"Because, I learned from the best school."

"Butler academy?"

"No. TV Land."

"Oh great I've got another Nanny Fine on my hands!" CC groaned

"No no, but Miss. Fine was in the room when I found this show." Niles began, "She had wanted me to see some black and white series, and when we finally had the time to see it together, she fell asleep during the commercial break. Anyways I saw the rest of the series then when it was over I had planned on changing it, but I believe Miss. Fine had fallen asleep on the remote."

CC laughed, that did sound like something Fran would do.

"So I waited to see what the next show was. It turned out to be an old show from the 70's titled _All in the Family. _I watched it for awhile and found it funny. It was mostly about an older man's view on the world back then. And this man Archie wasn't one to be such a softy, his wife, Edith, was though."

"Oh?" CC asked becoming a tad bit interest on how this related to her and Roger.

"Yes, and it seemed, she was always doing everything for him. Brining him beers when he got home, having dinner ready as soon as he got home, she didn't even wear pants because he didn't like her in them."

"Boy what a push over."

"That's what I thought at first, but then I realized why she did all those things for him. It was because she loved him." he explained, "And though he called her names, and commanded her a bit, he did too. He just didn't show it how she did, but Edith knew he loved her and as you watch the show you can tell he does yourself."

"How?"

"Just by looking at their eyes, when the person they love dearly is in trouble, or sometimes, just when they're with the person they love."

At that moment the two locked eyes, for what seemed like forever both longing to kiss the other. "Um, I've got to do a couple of things for Maxwell." CC began breaking the lock, "but I have to come back to tell him how something went, so maybe I'll see you here." CC said lying, she didn't even have to go do anything for Maxwell she just hoped she could be able to see Niles again. She would probably just drive around thinking for awhile then come back.

"Maybe you will." he said smirking, and then watched her walk out the door.

A few hours later CC walked into the Sheffield house, with a menial envelop in hand. "Hello Hello!" she called as she walked in, "Niles where's Maxwell I need to give him these papers." CC explained. "Oh I'm afraid you just missed him, he took _Miss. Fine_ and the children out to dinner." Niles informed her. "Oh." she said a bit sadly, "Well then I guess I better just take off." she said in the same tone.

"Oh wait Miss. Babcock, I have something for you." he said causing her to stop in her tracks, and turn around to see him getting something off the table

"Here you are." he said handing her a thing box, although it looked more like book. "All in the Family, season three?" CC read as she looked at the DVD set. "Yes it's the show I was telling you about. I figured you could take it with you and watch it to see what I was talking about." he explained.

"Niles, I never thought you would be the kind of person to run out and buy a season of a DVD show when you can easily watch it on TV."

"I'm not, but Miss. Fine is. You should see her room, it's could pass as a blockbuster."

"Oh, so it's Nanny Fines?"

"No this one is mine. It turns out Miss. Fine is also a fan of the show, and she has season one and two, she bought me season three for my birthday."

"Oh no Niles, it's a gift. I can't just take it or borrow it…what if I watch it here with you?" CC suggested.

"What?" Niles asked not believing what he has heard.

"Why not, everyone's out to dinner and Roger's not expecting me anytime soon."

"Well then looks like I'm stuck with you then." Niles playfully said, "Why don't you start it, while I go make some popcorn?" Niles suggested and CC nodded "You do know how to work the DVD player, don't you. After all it's a CD not a tape."

"Just go make the popcorn Benson."

After a quite a few episodes, and listening to Archie say _Meathead _or _Ding Bat _the first disc had finished. Niles stood up and walked over to the player to put the DVD back in its case while CC sat on the couch her face showing disbelief. "I can't believe it, that's how Roger and I are…well almost. You're right you can tell Archie loves his _ding bat _wife." she stated as she watched Niles. Feeling her eyes upon him he turned around, but she quickly looked down at her watch.

"Oo it's getting late, I think I'd better get going." and then got off the couch and headed towards the door.

"Wait." Niles started, "Here take this and finish watching it." he told her handing the DVD set.

"Thank you Niles." she said taking the DVDs, "For everything." she added smiling and then walked out the door.

"Hello Hello Roger." CC greeted as she walked into her apartment and saw Roger sitting on the couch.

"Where were you?" he asked sounding a bit more upset then concerned.

"I was over at Maxwell's, and I stayed a bit longer talking…"

"I just asked where you were at, not what you did today."

"Yeah, God forbid you do that." CC mumbled to herself.

"Did you say something CC?"

"Roger, its over." she said sternly. She had thought long and hard about it, while she was driving home, and during the time that she was trying to kill time.

"What?" Roger asked standing up and walking over to her.

"Us. It's just not working out any more, it's over."

"Why…what…" Roger began, but he wasn't sure what to say exactly.

"Roger, just get out."

"No, we just need to talk…."

"There's nothing to talk about." CC said beginning to get upset, "Just get out."

"Fine." Roger said as he put on his coat, "But I won't be gone for long." he held up his eyes for her to see and then left the apartment slamming the door behind him.

CC soon realized what he had meant by "I won't be gone for long." "Damn it, he's got the key." she said to herself. But she knew exactly what to do. CC grabbed her portable phone and sat on the black leather couch and dialed. She only waited a few rings, and during the time little Chester came and sat next to her, finally there was an answer on the other line.

"Hello? Niles, do you know how to put in a new lock?"

It didn't take long for Niles to arrive at CC's apartment, and once he got there, he began working on the lock. _(AN: Hopefully ya don't need a professional to do it or something like that, if so just pretend ya don't or just think it's another thing Niles knows how to do. Sorry it's late!) _Niles was still working on the lock while CC sat on the arm of the couch, watching him.

"Alright, Miss. Babcock, that should, do it, until you get the whole new lock changed." Niles explained to her. He had just put one of those chain locks like the ones that surrounded Fran's mothers' front door.

"Thanks Niles."

"Hey it wasn't just me, be glad we live in the city that never sleeps." he stated as he began putting the tools, he had just used, away. "So, you broke up with Roger huh?'

"Yeah, I realized he just wasn't the one for me. I just hope the one for me isn't too far away."

'_Believe me he's not'_ Niles wanted to tell her but couldn't, "You'll just have to give him some time to find you."

CC smiled at him, "Say, Niles do you really have to leave so soon? I mean maybe you can stay a bit longer have some whine see if All in the Family is on." she offered.

"Sure." he said smiling and followed her into the kitchen to help her.

Seconds later CC walked over to the living room area with bottle of wine in her hands. She sat down and placed the wine next to the glasses, she had asked Niles to get, and turned on the TV switching to TV Land as Niles poured the wine. Soon they were welcomed by Archie and Edith Bunker sitting in front of their piano sinning about the good old days. Niles handed her, her glass and the two relaxed as the watched the opening credits.

"This woman's singing voice reminds me of Nanny Fine." CC stated before taking a sip of her wine.

Niles chuckled, "I guess you've been in the room when she's listening to her Barbara Streisand collection."

CC laughed as she watched Niles, but then turned her attention to the TV.

Minutes later the show was showing their commercial break that appeared right before the closing credits, and the two blonds sat on the sofa both misty eyed. They'd just seen the last episode and the last scene which had a very touching Archie and Edith moment.

"Wow he really, really did love her."

"I told you."

"Now I really can't wait to find my Archie." she said jokingly, "Well not exactly like him you know…." she began to drift of as she locked eyes with Niles.

And this time it resulted in a different way. Niles slowly moved closer to her until they were less then an inch apart and then slowly but passionately kissed her. CC was surprised at first but then began to kiss him back and the two were lost in the moment. It wasn't until Niles slowly began to push her down on to the couch that CC pulled away. "Niles…" she began but Niles interrupted.

"No, this isn't some kind of trick to me. I love you. I've loved you ever I laid eyes on you. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but I really do love you. I love every little thing about you. I would do nothing to hurt you, so please believe me when I say this is no joke to me." Niles said looking deep into her eyes.

"Niles," CC began smiling, "I was just going to tell you, that you'd better call Maxwell and tell him you won't be there tomorrow. But I love you too." she told him looking into his eyes as well, "More then you'll ever know. And Niles I want to thank you for helping me realize Roger wasn't the one for me, for coming to out this lock, hell for showing me this sitcom, but mostly for being here for me." she smiled up at him, "You know Niles, I've loved you for a long time too. Can you imagine how much time we've lost because of how we were worried how each other would react?"

Niles chuckled, "Then what do you say we make up for lost time?" he suggested as he leaned into her neck. After placing a few kisses along her neck he looked back at her.

"I love you CC."

"I love you Niles."

Soon they were kissing again, even more passionately, completely forgetting about Archie and Edith sitting in their bed and the screen then fading. They didn't even stop as the sound of audience from _All in the Family,_ clapping away. All they cared about was each other and making up for lost time.

**_The End_**


End file.
